Dark Aura
by AndromedaFan
Summary: New plot. Aura doesn't like it at the school. So what happens when she joins Magneto? Takes place after X2. Please R&R.
1. Yellow Eyes and Northern Lights

A/N This chapter is kind of short. The next will be longer. Please review! I hope you like Aura's power, it's the only thing I could think of. A killer aura, scary! For those who don't know, an aura is the bands of color that surround you. But with this think of her as being surrounded by the northern lights, only black.

Aura didn't try to conceal her hate for the man in front of her. She had been minding her own business, walking up the road, when he drove up to her and started coming on to her. This was nothing out of the ordinary, though. Aura was very pretty. She was 16, had black hair with dark blue streaks, and yellow eyes. The yellow eyes were the product of her mutation. Yes, she was a mutant. What was her mutation? Well, she could fight very well, for one thing, and was stronger than any girls her age, but that was from a lot of training. Her yellow eyes let her see in the dark, and the rest of her senses were very sharp. But, her real power was that she could emit a sort of black aura, hence the name. It kinda looked like the Northern Lights. It would protect her, heal her (to some extent), and make it a _lot_ easier to kill. She knew, she had learned the hard way. But, that's in the past and she wanted to move on, make a new life.

Anyways, back to the problem at hand. This guy was really starting to bug her. She couldn't use her little aura thing. That would not turn out well. So, she would just beat on him a little bit. That would scare him away, being beaten up by a 16 year old. She laughed out loud at the thought.

"What's so funny?" the guy said.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how much this is gonna hurt." Aura punched the man in the face, then pulled his head down into her knee. The guy jumped in his truck and drove away with a bloody nose, leaving Aura behind, nearly falling on the ground laughing.

So, she started walking again. She had a bag with her, which she slung over her shoulder, and was trying to get to the nearest town. She didn't want to hitch hike, that could never work out well.

She heard something. Something only her ears could hear. A rumbling fairly far behind her. She couldn't be sure, but she thought it was a motorcycle. She moved farther off to the side of the road. She could hear the rumbling getting closer. Now she turned back and could see it coming towards her, and it was slowing down. _Not again, this is like the third time today._ And, sure enough he stopped next to her.

"May I help you?" she said in an angry voice. This guy was pretty big and she was having doubts as to whether she could take him. _If I used my power I could._ She pushed that thought out of her mind. She would _not_ go through that again.

"Yeah, are you Lana?" the guy asked. She just about had a heart attack. How did he know her name?

Lana was her real name. "Who wants to know?"

The guy made a low growly noise. " Look kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He was obviously getting frustrated even though they just started talking. " I'm kinda on a tight schedule."

"So? What do you want with me?" She probably already knew the answer to that question, but her anger was flaring already. She started to feel that cold tingle that comes whenever she started to use her power. _No! Not now, not here, not on the side of the road where anyone can see!_ But, there was no one else on the road.

The guy had obviously sensed something and started talking. "Ok, I was sent by a guy named Xavier, he runs a sort of, school, for mutants," Aura's heart jumped at the word, "which I know you are, a mutant that is. So, Xavier told me how you had no place to go and were also being hunted for a murder. He wanted me to come get you and take you to the school where you can be safe."

"I don't need anyone looking after me, and why would I go to a school to be safe anyways?" Really, she kinda liked the idea that there could be a place where she could go and be safe, and be free to be herself. _But he's lying, there couldn't be a place like that. He just wants to get you alone, and then you'll lose control again. Then where will you be?_

"Come on, just come see the place. I live there. And there's lots of other mutants your age. You can use your power without worrying about being seen." He actually seemed kinda desperate now, which made her sad.

She decided to go with him. If he was telling the truth, then that would be great. And if he was lying, he'd be a dead body in a ditch somewhere. But, she wanted some insurance; if he really was a mutant he might be a little more trustworthy, maybe. "Ok, I'll go with you, on one condition. Show me your power."

The guy smiled and put his hand up in front of his face. Three long blades came out from in between his knuckles. She gasped, "Doesn't that hurt?!"

"You get used to it," he said, still smiling. The blades went back into his hand. "Although, I also have healing powers."

"What a coincidence, me too." She got on his bike and they started down the road in the direction the guy had just come. Neither of them wore helmets, since they could both heal themselves. She was always able to keep enough control over her power to heal herself. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could heal others too. If she concentrated on healing them and not killing them.


	2. I Am Powerful

A/N Thanks Jago, for the review. I thought about it and am going to change it. Hope you all like the new storyline.

Aura walked into the building with the guy. He had told her his name was Logan. In the building everything was quiet. It was about 2:00 am so she wasn't surprised. Logan led her down a hallway until they came to a room. Logan opened the door and Aura saw a man in a wheelchair at the desk in there. She thought it was weird that this guy was still awake. _I wanted to be here to greet you when you came, and maybe explain a few things._ The thought jumped into Aura's head from nowhere. It scared her. "Did anyone else hear that?" she asked frantically. She could feel that cold tingle again.

"Please, calm down," the guy in the wheelchair said. "That was me. I'm telepathic; I can speak straight into your mind. I'm sorry if I frightened you. Now, I suppose you're wondering who I am. I am Professor Charles Xavier and I run this school. And you are Lana, correct?"

"I prefer Aura," she said somewhat meanly. "How did you find me?"

Xavier smiled. "I found you using a machine called Cerebro. But that's not important right now. I wanted you here because I knew you needed help. I know you have trouble controlling your power. At this school I, and others who you will meet later, teach young mutants how to control their power."

"I don't need any help, I can learn on my own." Xavier acted like he didn't even hear her.

"Now, you're probably tired. Logan," he said turning to him, "will you show her a place to sleep?" Logan nodded his head and opened the door. Aura followed him out.

Once they had the door closed and were starting down the hallway she said, "Don't bother showing me my room, I'm not going to sleep."

"Too excited huh?"

"No, I'm just not tired," she said angrily. Truth was, now that she had gotten here, she didn't really like it. It was in such a deserted place. She didn't think she should have to hide out from other people just to be safe.

Logan, instead of leading her to a bedroom, led her to the kitchen. Two kids about her age were there. "Lana, this is Rogue and Bobby."

"You can call me Aura," she said.

"And you can call me Iceman," the guy named Bobby said. "So, what's your power?" Aura just smiled. She didn't really feel like killing some guy she just met, so she decided not to show him.

Logan answered for her "She can heal herself like me." They sat there and talked for a little while until Aura couldn't stand it anymore and went back outside. She heard footsteps behind her; no doubt it was Logan coming to tell her to get back inside. But when she turned around she saw a woman with white hair standing there. "Hello," she said with a smile, "I'm Aurora, or Storm, whichever you prefer. I was just coming to say hi when you walked out."

"Doesn't anyone here sleep?" But as she said it she saw the sky was light now. It must be about 6:00 am already. God, how long had she sat there listening to them talk? "So Storm, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Don't worry, it will get better once everyone is up. Then you'll have kids your age to talk to." She smiled sweetly. "Now, would you like to go meet the others?" Aura shrugged and followed her inside. In the hallway was Logan, Rogue, Bobby, some guy with weird glasses, and a blue guy with a tail. "Aura this is Scott and Kurt. And I believe you've already met Logan, Bobby and Rogue."

"Hi," she said. "So what do you guys do all day?"

"Well," Storm began, "Scott and I teach, and Rogue and Bobby are students. Logan and Kurt do their own things."

"So, I have to go to school?"

"Well, it's a different kind of school," Storm said. "You learn the things that everyone else learns, but you also learn to control your power."

"Fun," she mumbled. Everyone started to leave after that, all of them had something they had to do. And what about her? Already she could tell she was going to hate it here. _So why stay?_ Yeah, she would leave. They couldn't stop her could they? Logan had said to just come and see if she liked it. Well, she didn't like it.

Just as she was about to leave, Storm put her hand on her shoulder. "Aura, Professor Xavier would like a demonstration of your power. He's in the courtyard outside waiting for you." Aura stalked off toward the courtyard behind Storm. Just as she had said there was Professor Xavier. But everyone else was there too. So, this is where they all had gone? Well, all except Bobby and Rogue, she noticed they weren't there.

"Aura," Xavier said, "we would like to see your power. If you're as powerful as I think you are, then if we can get you to control your power you could be of great help to us. There is a man named Magneto who nearly killed all humans when he escaped from his prison. And now he has a student of mine helping him, along with Mystique, a shape-shifter." Why was he telling her this? Did he want her to kill him? Or was he simply informing her of things everyone else already knew? Either way, this was getting boring.

"Ok, so you want a demonstration?" He nodded his head. "Fine, everyone stand back." Aura took a knife out of her pocket and cut her arm open. Everyone winced except Xavier. Then, she concentrated completely on just healing her arm. She felt that cold tingle. She lifted her hand up and saw the sort of black haze forming around her hand, then up her arm. She felt it envelope her and hoped she could control it. She looked down at her arm and saw the wound closing up. When her arm was completely healed she started pushing back her power. At first she didn't know if it was working and thought she had lost control. Then, she looked at her hand and the black haze wasn't there anymore. She help up her arm so they could all see. They clapped softly, though she didn't know why. She was sure they could all do better things than her with their powers. _But that's not all you can do. _She pictured the man she had killed and heard him scream in agony. A sudden rush of pride swept through her. She did that. She was powerful.


	3. Bad Guys

A/N Ok I swear something good will happen in this chapter. I hope you'll all agree with the new plotline. The reviews I got helped a lot. I need constructive criticism! I've never been a good editor. Ok I'll stop babbling.

Aura stood in front of the school. She couldn't stay here and she knew it. It was about 3:00 am and she had snuck out of her room. She had been tossing and turning all night. She couldn't stand this place, everyone was so perfect and nice and controlled. They never had emotional outbursts or mental breakdowns and it drove her crazy. God, even the school bad boy was good. By the bad boy she meant Logan, or Wolverine, whatever his name was. She had liked him at first, he seemed dangerous, but now she saw he was a bad boy gone good. _An X-Man,_ she thought with contempt. What was that supposed to mean anyway? What exactly was an X-Man? Oh well, all she knew is that she couldn't stand it much longer. She craved conflict. She grew up in a broken home, her mom was schizophrenic and her dad drank. So she was used to problems. She tried to convince herself she was a good kid, but compared to these people she was horrible.

Fine, it was settled. She needed to be out on her own. That way she might be able to trick herself into believing she's a good person again, then she could let herself get away with more. _Like murder._ She pushed the thought away, but the thought was oddly attractive. She could kill, she was capable of it. What other things was she capable of? Who knew. But right now she had to get away from this place. She already had her bag slung over her shoulder with all her belongings in it. _Ok, then what's stopping you?_ She wasn't sure; maybe she did want to stay here, maybe she wanted to stay with these people. _No._ She turned around and headed down the driveway until something caught her eye and she stopped.

There was something just to the right of her, by some bushes. Scott's motorcycle. She smiled devilishly; he wouldn't miss it that bad. She knew how to hotwire a car, how much different was a motorcycle? Apparently a lot. She shocked herself twice before giving up and heading back down the driveway on foot, but not before she'd cursed the bike and kicked dirt at it. It was a childish thing to do but she didn't care. She prided herself on her hotwiring skills. _Oh well,_ _as long as I get out of here._ Just as she got to the gate she looked back. She saw Wolverine leaning against the doorway, watching her. She just smiled mockingly and blew him a kiss. She put a little sway in her hips as she walked away.

1 Hour Later

_My feet are killing me! _Aura had been walking for an hour now trying to hitch a ride. She had only seen two cars and they both passed her with not even a sideways glance. Although, she could see why, she was wearing torn jeans, knee-high black army boots, an AC/DC t-shirt, and black armbands that stretched from just over her wrists, up to her elbows. She also had an old jean jacket and a black hat. She looked like trouble, especially to some old couple in a mini-van.

Aura sat down in some grass on the side of the road. _I can just rest here for an hour or two then keep going. _She put her bag under her head and layed down. Her stomach grumbled. It was just then that she realized how hungry she was. But what did she have to eat. All she had in her bag was a different shirt, a pair of socks, a pair of underwear, and a knife. And an orange. She found it in the bottom of her bag, wrapped in her underwear. Oh well, they were clean. She took out her knife and started peeling it. But, suddenly, the knife was pulled out of her hand. "Hey!" She looked up and saw a man standing on the other side of the street, holding her knife. There was a boy about her age standing next to him smirking. She didn't know how he got her knife from all the way over there, but she wanted it back. "Hey man, give me my knife back and I won't have to hurt you." The man smiled and the boy laughed. She felt her anger rising and that familiar cold tingle. "I'm being serious, give me my knife." He just stood there smiling. _Ok, he asked for it. _She let go, not completely, but enough so that she became surrounded by that black haze. Her eyes shimmered. The man's smile got bigger, but the kid started looking scared. He flipped open his lighter and pulled the fire out of it and into his hand, making a sort of fiery snowball.

Just as he was getting ready to throw it the old guy stopped him, "You have no need for that Mr. Pyro," he said, "she won't give us any trouble, will you?" Aura was getting kind of worried, obviously they were mutants and she wasn't sure if she could win against two of them. The one called Pyro closed his fist over the fire, making it disappear. Aura, however, did not let down her guard.

"You're running away from the school, why?" the old guy said.

"How did you know that's where I came from?"

"Oh, we followed you. Or rather Mystique followed you." She heard something behind her and turned around. A blue girl with red hair walked out of the trees behind her. Why hadn't she heard her before? "Aura, meet Mystique," he said gesturing towards the blue girl. How did he know her name? "And this is Pyro," he said gesturing towards the kid, who nodded his head.

"And who are you?" Her voice faltered. She was starting to get scared, which made her start to lose control over her power. The black haze around her got thicker and started spreading out.

"I am Magneto, and I am here to help."

"Help?" This truly stunned her. She thought he was going to try and kill her.

"Yes. I know you're running away from the school and I'm here to help you. Unless you'd like to walk to the nearest city. And then what would you do?"

"I don't know I didn't think that far ahead." She was letting her guard down. "But how can you help me? Make me hide out in the woods like the others wanted to?"

"No, I would never do that. I think mutants should be able to live freely without hiding their talents. Really we are superior to the human race. We could so easily prevail over them but instead we let them rule over us. And it's people like Charles Xavier and his precious X-Men who are stopping us." She knew what he meant. She had thought the same things herself many times in the past. "So come with me, and help lead mutants to freedom from the human rule. Help bring mutants to power." She like the way this guy thought.

"So, you would help me focus my power," the black haze was beginning to diminish, "so that I could use it to help you in your quest of mutant superiority?"

"Yes. But there is one thing, I know you've killed before, but would you be willing to do it again?" She wasn't entirely sure about this but she nodded her head anyway. The man smiled. "Then follow me." Aura hadn't even noticed that the blue girl, Mystique, was gone until she drove up in a nice Chevy Monte Carlo. The boy named Pyro got in the back and Magneto got in the passenger seat. Aura got in the backseat next to Pyro. She noticed that Mystique now looked different, her skin was no longer blue and she had brown curly hair. _So, she's a shape-shifter. Obviously Pyro can manipulate fire, but what can Magneto do?_ "So, what's your power?" she asked him.

"I can create magnetic fields and control metal."

"Wow," she said. This was all a little strange for her, but these people had similar ideas to her own. She was tired of hiding out, tired of being pushed around by people she could easily destroy, and tired of being told to control herself. Things would be different now, for her, and for all other mutants as well, if they succeeded. "So, since the X-Men are supposedly the good guys, then what does that make you?"

Pyro answered with a smirk on his face, "The bad guys." Aura felt a tingle go through her body. But this time it wasn't because of her power. She had always liked bad guys.


	4. You Like Him

A/N Ok new chapter. Hope you liked that now Aura is bad. Keep reviewing it helps much! This chapter has a little Aura/Pyro relationship development.

Aura sat uncomfortably in the helicopter. After getting in the car with Magneto she had gotten a brief explanation of he events that had recently taken place. Why hadn't she heard of any of this? She had heard about the incident on Ellis Island but she didn't know mutants were involved, she had only seen a short segment about it on a TV in a bar. And then the attack on the President. Well, yes, she had _definitely _heard of that, it was all over the newspapers at the news stands, and on bar TV's. And she had heard a rumor that mutants were involved. Then there's this Stryker guy, he sounded like a creep. Anyways, after that things were pretty quiet until they reached a dirt road, which led to the clearing where the helicopter was. Now they were just taking off. Mystique was flying and Magneto sat up next to her. Which left Aura alone in the back with Pyro. "So," she said, "what's your real name?"

"Pyro," he said with a grin.

"Ok, well what's your legal name then?"

"John," he said with a hint of bitterness, "what about you?"

"Lana, but I hate that name." He smiled and nodded understandingly. "So what's your story?"

"I went to the mutant school too. When that guy Stryker broke in I took off with Logan, Bobby, and Rogue. Storm found us and took us to the compound where they were keeping Professor Xavier. They wanted me to stay in the jet while _they_ went off and got to do all the fun stuff. So I left and found Magneto. He let me come with him and I never looked back. He never tells me not to use my power and he's helped me get stronger that way. What about you? How'd you get here?"

"I grew up with a screwed up family, when I found out I was a mutant I took off. I figured since I was a mutant I could take care of myself. I wandered around for a while, never staying anywhere long. Then one time some guy was really bugging me, I thought I'd just give him a scare, but I ended up killing him. I started to run. I stole a car and just drove as far away as I could. Eventually the car broke down, unfortunately it broke down in a deserted stretch of road and I ended up walking. That's when the X-Men found me. Wolverine to be exact. I agreed to go check the school out but I didn't like it, so I took off again." Pyro smiled an evil smile.

"Those guys were always losers. Such goodie-goodies who would only use their power to 'fight the bad guys' who were, apparently, us." He snorted. "I can't believe I ever even used to look up to them. Pretty stupid huh?" He laughed. She smiled devilishly.

"Can you show me your power?" He smiled back and flipped open his lighter. He pulled the flame from it into his hand and made it grow until it was about twice the size of a baseball. "Doesn't it hurt?" He shook his head and made the flame decrease until he closed his hand over it and it disappeared. "Wow, that's amazing." He smirked.

"That's not all I can do. And what about you? That was a pretty good show of power back there on the road. What exactly does that black haze do?"

"Oh, it can heal me, and I can use it to protect me. Also I can use it to strengthen me in a fight and if I concentrate hard enough, I can kill someone without even touching them." She smiled, sweetly this time, and she thought she saw Pyro blush. She suddenly felt something sweep over her. She thought it was her power but she looked at her hand and there was no black haze. She felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach and every sense was alert. _You like him, _she told herself. She looked at him and her yellow eyes were sparkling.

"You've got really cool eyes," he said tentatively. She felt herself blush and looked down at her hands. _Oh my god._ There was a thin black haze forming around her fingers, then her hand, and up her arm. She looked up nervously at Pyro, but he didn't look afraid. "That's pretty cool," he said. "What would happen if you touched me?" His smile made her blush again.

"I- I'm not sure. I've never actually tried it before."

"Well then, let's find out shall we?" He grabbed her hand and made a gurgling sound from his throat and his eyes rolled back in his head. She panicked and let go of his hand.

"Pyro!" He looked at her mockingly and started laughing. She felt so angry and embarrassed. She looked up at the cockpit and Magneto was looking at her. She looked away, at Pyro. "Pyro, you idiot! What were you trying to do, scare me to death?!"

"Oh come on, lighten up." He still had a huge smile on his face, but he sounded apologetic. She couldn't stay mad at him, but she punched him in the shoulder anyways, the haze was gone now. "Ooh, a tough girl, I like it." She couldn't help but laugh. Magneto just turned around in his seat, obviously annoyed by this childish behavior.

"So where are we headed exactly," she said, trying to sound serious.

"Well, we're going to the secret Brotherhood of Mutants headquarters. Otherwise known as a cave on an island. It's pretty cool though. We can stay away from humans and scheme against them. There's plenty of room, and lots of places to train. Maybe we could train together."

"What kind of training?"

"Well, weight training. Also, Mystique sometimes shows me some marshal arts moves. And Magneto helps me with my power, tries to help me focus and improve."

"Sounds like fun." After that she got tired and stared out the window, eventually falling asleep.

1 Hour Later

She woke up to someone shaking her. She looked up, it was Magneto. "Come on, we're here." She got out of the helicopter and followed him down a hallway. They emerged in a large room. "Mystique will show you where you can sleep and we'll reconvene in the morning." She nodded her head and followed Mystique down a hallway.

"Do you have anything to eat around here?" She remembered now that she hadn't even eaten the orange she had found in her bag earlier. It had been at least 10 hours since she had eaten.

"Yes, I'll show you where to get food as soon as I show you your room." They walked a little longer until they came to a door. Mystique opened it and Aura saw that the room was fairly small and simple. There was a bed in the corner, a very small dresser, a window, a desk and a chair.

She threw her bag on the bed and followed Mystique back down the hall to another room. When she opened the door Aura saw that the room was a kitchen, sort of. There was an old refrigerator and some cupboards. There was also a table with some mismatched chairs. Pyro was sitting in one of them drinking a soda. "Hey, your finally up. So, how do ya like the place," he said waving his arms around.

"It's nice. You got anything to eat? I'm starving." Her stomach growled as if to prove this point.

"Yeah, there's some food in those cupboards and pop in the fridge." She went to the cupboard and looked around. She picked out some bread and an apple. Then she went to the fridge and got a pop and some butter. She looked around but couldn't find a toaster. Then she looked at Pyro.

"Umm, you wouldn't mind toasting this for me would you?" she said holding the bread out to him. He smiled.

"Sure." He grabbed the bread from her. He then got the flame from his lighter and held it in his hand under the bread. Aura watched him and ate her apple and drank her pop. When he was done he handed it to her. The bread was now a golden brown. She buttered it and quickly ate it. "Whoa, you must have been hungry." She just smiled and got up. She went back to the cupboards and dug around some more.

When she had finally eaten enough to satisfy her growling stomach, she walked back down the hallway to her room. Once she was there she crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
